


Your smile

by DaRk_HorSe731



Series: The Heartbreak Prince drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanfiction, Power Dynamics, Rey is 18, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaRk_HorSe731/pseuds/DaRk_HorSe731
Summary: "Rey wasn’t prepared for that. She didn’t quite know what she expected from him, too captivated with her own desires. A scold, a yell, maybe? Another comment about how this is unacceptable? Anything! But this."Originally posted on Tumblr in 2 parts:https://dark-horse731.tumblr.com/post/611100425108766720/the-heartbreak-prince-diasterisms-star-warshttps://dark-horse731.tumblr.com/post/611606324162232320/the-heartbreak-prince-drabblesA drabble inspired by magical "The Heartbreak Prince" by @diasterisms.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Heartbreak Prince drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659799
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Your smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the heartbreak prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796579) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



> Intro from tumblr:  
> After TROS I suffered through very nasty breakdown and was afraid that I will never be able to read Reylo canonverse fanfiction again. But then I saw some beautiful art of Rey with Gryffindor tie, and it sparkled smthg in me. I went for it because it’s bloody Harry Potter AU and it was the best decision of my post-TROS life!  
> Harry Potter is still my #1 passion and I’m absolutely transfixed by the talent of @diasterisms, how she managed to mix those very different worlds SO ELEGANTLY! This fic is helping me so much to fight my anxiety, that recently I found myself daydreaming about Rey/Professor Solo future daily interactions and I started to write my thoughts down. I mentioned it to Thea and she was so kind 😭, and asked me if I wanted to share some of my drabbles and I promised I will try. So here we are! So, please, give all your love to Thea for her incredible works (ALL OF THEM) that inspire people!  
> This is the first time I wrote fiction in English and dared to post it online, so I’m apologizing for typos and grammatical mistakes😔, English isn’t my first language, but I’m trying to improve it as much as I can.  
> And, please, pay attention to original tags and rating.

“Miss Niima, please, hold on for a moment.”

She couldn’t stop a little victorious smile spreading on her face. _Finally_.

Seff drugs his surprised look from Professor Solo to her face, silently asking if she needs a back up here. Rey only has less then a second to hide her obvious smirk behind a warm smile.

“I’ll see you in Great Hall.”

She squeezes his hand, and hear a sharp scratching sound from teacher’s desk.

“He’s not in a mood,” Seff whispers sympathetically and lefts with others.

Rey steadies her breath, trying to calm herself before walking back to the desk at the front raw. Her excitement is radiating _on miles_ ahead but she had to stay composed for the sake of her sanity. Those were the very _long_ and painful weeks, where she felt like an utter idiot for allowing her heart to be vulnerable, lonely and _hungry_ for attention of the man whom she was no match for. She found herself desperately clinging to Finn and Rose so they barely had time for their relationship. Rey hated herself for being like that, but being alone those days was _out of question_. The images of his hands smashing the wood just a moment before his lips crushed hers were waiting her everytime she found herself alone. Phantoms of his hoarse whispers still dancing on the skin of her neck. Making her _weak_ , and to her complete horror even reducing her magic. Rey couldn’t study properly, couldn’t fly, couldn’t be… _herself_. It’s like he became a part of her, her half that was missing, making her body and soul a needing mess.

On one of those days Rey spilled to Seff Hellin how pathetic she thinks she is, without saying the reason, and it took him a whole evening to passionately convince her that she couldn’t be more **wrong.** Rey was so thankful for his support and started to spend most of her time in boy’s company. Still captivated by her misery, she didn’t notice how closer now they seemed to appear to others. It was only after one DADA class, where Professor Solo took 20 points from Ravenclaw, Rey started to see how Ben Solo seemed to lose his temper everytime Seff diverted her attention in class or _worse_ , made her **laugh**. Seff didn’t stop though, completely oblivious to the reasons why Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher suddenly disliked him that much, honestly trying to improve his studies. That’s when a plan formed in her head.

Rey once heard Tallissan talking about how easy she could make a boy jealous. It takes just a few smiles for other boy here, a touch of a hand there, and something primal wakes in him, she called it “ _a desire to possess_ ”, to claim the right to be the only one. Rey never approved such unhealthy ways, but it was before Ben Solo stormed into her life and made her _come_ with his only knee. And now she was _hungry,_ **starving,** seeking his attention, like it’s the only food she’ll ever eat again. And now Rey couldn’t mess it up.

Professor Solo was wiping the board standing with his back to her like he always does. Rey doesn’t mind, taking this time to calm her furious heart rate and watching his hand making slow motions from one side of the board to another. How come his shoulders are as big as a mountain? She wonders how they look without clothes. How his muscles stretch from moving, when he’s sliding his hands down her body.

Rey blinks the mirage away, already squeezing her thighs hard. And he didn’t even start talking, still with his back to her as usual. But something however feels _different_ today.

She pays attention to every detail of his state trying to catch what has changed. It’s when he starts to make a third round of wiping the perfectly clear board when she realizes that he’s _stalling_. Oh and it’s so easy to believe that she succeeded in her devilish plan, that he _is_ nervous and afraid to confront her, that for once in this dangerous game they ended up playing with each other it’s _her_ turn to set the rules.

Encouraged she breaks the silence first:

“Did you want to talk about something, sir?” with the sweetest tone she could manage.

His hand freezes with a twitch and he makes too much of a deal from placing the dirty cloth down, slowly folding it once, twice and making sure it won’t fall down after that. Then he starts to turn, still not looking up, and she notices he forgot to clean his hands, letting them fall to his sides, leaving chalky prints on exceptionally black pants. Prematurely satisfied with a thought that she _indeed_ is the reason for his strange behavior, she lets her courage mute all her sanity and opens her mouth to say:

_Looks like now you are the dirty one._

But her scandalous smugness dies immediately the second she meets his eyes.

Rey wasn’t prepared for _that_. She didn’t quite know what she expected from him, too captivated with her own desires. A scold, a yell, maybe? Another comment about how this is unacceptable? Anything! But **this**.  
He looks… _devastated and broken_. And she can’t see the end to the sorrow and pain in those eyes. This look is so _familiar_ … Has seen it so many times in the mirror.  
Color drains from her face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ What was she thinking?

_Is this what you wanted, Miss Niima?_

Her heart drops somewhere deep down, and Rey feels nauseous that she let it happen. She knows when was the turning point, remembering with a shudder, how terrified but _excited_ she felt at that moment.

Rey and Seff were standing in the Entrance Hall after dinner, talking about everything and nothing, smile spreading on her face at some funny joke he made, when he looked at her with soft longing, his face just a few inches away. Suddenly it felt like a trap, because she knew what he was going to do, and it was her own idea to go this way, but Rey couldn’t lie to herself, she didn’t want that. Not with him, not like this.  
Seff was a very nice guy, too pretty, too smart, too good for her. His lips were soft, and his kiss was shy and awkward. She stood still with her eyes wide open, trying to enjoy what every other girl in this damn castle had experienced dozens of times, but it was just too good. She didn’t want good.  
And then she felt it - a cold shower of goosebumps creeping down her neck to her spine. Rey immediately knew it was him, turning her eyes to the dungeon’s entrance…  
And there he was. Standing in a shadows, Professor Solo wore all black today, looking at them with such intensity in his eyes that could probably make her heart stop any second without magic involved. With his fists clenched and head bowed he looked like a predator, ready to make a strike. Maybe it was her imagination playing with her, but she could swear she felt his unrestrained desire to hex Seff, and deliver her a punishment for being such **a bad dirty girl.**  
Suddenly Rey was weak in her knees, and failed at surpassing a moan just from a thought that it could be him, she was kissing now. Seff misinterpreted her reaction, which encouraged him to deepen the kiss. It was an instinct when Rey finally parted her lips and let her tongue slide upon Seff’s lower lip, not breaking her eye contact with Solo. She saw him gulp at that movement and flinch when Seff brought his palm to cup her cheek.  
It could be _him_ , she thought.

_Look, how desperate you made me feel. I’m kissing someone else, when **it could be you.**_

Ben’s eyes widened and even in the shade of dungeon’s entrance Rey saw how paler his face became at that moment. He stumbled back, looking completely terrified. Could it be that…  
Rey was sure her heart was going to tear her ribs apart, and then, thankfully, the kiss has ended. She faltered from emotions that was overwhelming her, looking at Seff’s rose cheeks and shining eyes just for a second, and trying to calm her raged breath. But the next moment when her eyes darted to the staircase - Professor Solo was gone.

That look hunted her dreams and conscious until this very moment. 

**NO!** She wants to scream, to tell him how sorry she is for her completely immature behavior. Promise him it didn’t mean anything, and she will go straight to Seff after this and tell him that it was a mistake, she will definitely break his heart, she didn’t care. All Rey wanted is to never ever see that look on Ben’s face again!

She watched with horror how he silently tried to hide his emotions behind his mask but failed time after time. His skin was grey with dark circles beneath extinct eyes. How could she do this to him?  
Her heart painfully burns in her chest at this sight and Rey just wants to run and hold him as tight as she can, singing soft lullabies in his ear to smooth his pain no matter _how long_ it takes.  
The look on Rey’s face makes Solo wince. He must be thinking she pities him. If only he _knew_ … And before he could hide himself behind the mask and turn away from her, she pushes herself off the desk, quickly closing the distance between them, watching his eyes widen with fear, when Rey takes his hands.  
They are trembling a little, but it’s enough for her to feel even more shameful.  
_I’m a monster._  
He’s not moving, not backing away, so Rey looks down and softly caresses her incredibly little thumbs over chalky spots on his fingers. Solo let’s out a long breath, that sneaks into her hair and gives her neck goosebumps. His hands are cold, not like Rey remembers them and it breaks her heart a little further. She wants to give them her warmth, and ends up with her hands covered in chalk too. Not as Rey cares much, but Ben Solo must _always look perfect_ , so she casts wandless non-verbal “ _Scourgify!_ ”, too afraid to let his hands go and ruin this moment. She hears Professor Solo gasp in surprise and wonders if his look changed, but now it’s her turn to feel insecure. He still haven’t said anything and she’s already pushing boundaries. Is this too much again? Should she step away and apologize? But to be honest even if Obi-Wan Kenobi himself walked into the classroom at this exact moment she wouldn’t find the strength to let go of Ben Solo’s hands right now. She must look very ridiculous, holding them like they’re Merlin’s treasure.

“You’ve mistaken the date of final battle in the First Wizarding War.” quiet voice awakes Rey from her thoughts.  
Rey blinks. Did she hear him correctly? Is he really talking about damn essay? _Now?!_  
But his voice is calm and soft, so she dares to look up and holds her breath at how broken he still appears. Rey wants to smooth all worries from his face and finds nothing better then to answer:  
“I promise to learn them all properly, sir, so Dark Wizards would be satisfied with my qualifications.”  
Rey’s not angry or offended, like it _used_ to be, so she hopes her tone is soft, maybe even sweet. Now it’s Professor Solo’s turn to blink. It takes him a few seconds to realize that she’s not indignant by his remark, but actually _joking_. Panic starts to slowly take over her. Why does she always embarrass herself when he is that close to her? But then…  
He **smiles.**  
And just like that Ben Solo takes her breath away. _Again._  
Rey is so transfixed by this beauty, she forgets how to breath. He suddenly looks much younger and healthier. And in this same moment all the darkness behind those eyes vanquished, the light and warmth filling his irises. Rey can’t help but smile back, feeling so _relieved_ and proud of herself. And something more **.**  
Her **magic.** Pouring through her veins with renewed effort, tickling on the tips of her fingers. It is a true _wonder_ , she thinks, how his smile brought back her life force. But in the same time she realizes how _tragic_ all of this is. Has anyone ever seen that smile before? Rey can imagine a curly boy at Ilvermorny, smiling like that everyday because there is no reason yet to lock himself behind his mask. Not _broken,_ not _tortured_ , without Dark Arts as his partner, with _no blood_ on his hands and no weight of heavy guilt drugging him further into the _darkness._  
_I’m not a good man._ She hears him thinking.  
How could he say so? He is better then most of the people she met in her life. And she never saw anyone more _beautiful_ then he is now. She is sure the world is _wretched_ without Ben Solo’s smile. She looks and looks, and looks with wide eyes, trying to memorize every detail of his face right now. So overwhelmed with his beauty, Rey blinks the tears away.  
“There it is,” she whispers breathlessly, realizing she wasn’t really breathing.  
Ben looks a bit confused, but Rey is too happy to back down. Her grin becoming wider.  
**“Your smile.”**  
He gives her incredulous look, but lets out a little laugh eventually, and she happily returns it.  
Rey will never forget how magic was wrapping their intertwined fingers, coming back to her, making her more full and powerful then ever. How cute his cheeks turned pink and how he closed his eyes a little while laughing.  
She held his hands _tighter._  
**He let her.**


End file.
